Aventuras en el cementerio
by calemoon
Summary: ¿Qué pasa después de la muerte? Albert y Terry lo descubrirán de una manera divertida porque quizá no es tan mala como parece ... ¿o sí? ... Gracias por leer y feliz día de muertos!


******Nota aclaratoria: Ninguno de los personajes de Candy me pertenecen (tristemente) por lo que la finalidad de este fic inspirado en un cortometraje que vi en alguna ocasion, es solamente entretenimiento. Ojala les guste!**

**AVENTURAS EN EL CEMENTERIO**

**Por Scarleth**

Terry murió. Fue la repentina y trágica noticia que conmovió a todo New York. La pérdida de un excelso artista.

Como gente importante y aristócrata fue sepultado en un exclusivo cementerio, ante la asistencia de sus amigos más allegados, familiares y compañeros de teatro.

Albert y Candy tenían algunos años viviendo en la gran manzana y por supuesto fueron a darle el último adiós.

Pasados 2 días del entierro, la ojiverde tuvo que viajar repentinamente a Chicago y Albert se quedó en la ciudad para atender algunos asuntos de negocios.

La casa que poseía el matrimonio Andrew, contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar no era una enorme mansión como la de Lakewood, sino una casa grande y sencilla con un gran jardín para que jugara el heredero de la familia.

Al 4to día de haber sepultado a Terry, un llamado a la puerta sacó de su sueño a Albert. No había sirvientes, por lo que se dispuso a bajar las escaleras y atender en persona.

-Ya voy, ya voy – decía somnoliento, abrochando el cinturón de la bata y conteniendo un bostezo.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó de una pieza.

-¿Cómo es posible? – exclamó abriendo enormemente los ojos, con una voz visiblemente alterada y despertando de golpe.

-Hola Albert – saludó Terry con el mayor de los desenfados mientras entraba.

El rubio seguía estático ante lo que veía, estaba conmocionado y no atinaba a pensar con cordura.

-Pero – murmuró ...

-Lo siento Albert, se que no son horas prudentes de venir, pero tenía que hablar con alguien.

_-¿Horas __prudentes?_– pensaba –_¡pero __quién __se __fija __en __la __hora! __Se __supone __que __estás __mu__erto ... __¿Me __estaré __volviendo __loco?_

No, no estaba loco, o eso creía.

-Terry - pronunció cuando finalmente las palabras subieron a su boca - ¿qué haces aquí?

-Me sentía mal y pensé en venir a hablar con mi mejor amigo.

_-¿__Es __un __sueño?_– seguía pensando Albert, que discretamente se pellizcaba en el brazo con la esperanza de despertar.

No ocurrió nada. Él seguía parado en la entrada de su casa y Terry a un costado … no se desvanecía, ni se esfumaba … eso significaba … ¿Qué significaba?

-Albert ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó el actor al ver la cara de su compañero - te dije que necesitaba hablar contigo y te quedaste como muerto – _¡como __muerto!_– pensó irónicamente.

-Sí, estoy bien … ¿quieres algo de tomar? – ofreció amablemente y tratando de pensar si era una alucinación lo que estaba viviendo o un sueño demasiado realista.

-Un Whisky estaría bien.

Se dirigieron al bar y con una copa en la mano tomaron asiento.

-¡No es justo Albert! ¿Por qué yo? Tenía tantas cosas por hacer y todo se ve truncado ahora … mi vida es un fracaso – se quejaba amargamente.

-Terry, tranquilízate y piensa en lo que lograste. Eres el mejor actor de todos los tiempos. Tendrás homenajes en tu memoria mínimo los próximos 50 años. Tuviste la dicha de ver a tus padres de nuevo y llevar una buena relación con ambos.

-¡No Albert! … eso no es suficiente … no para mi - hubo un momento de silencio y le dio un gran trago a su bebida – por cierto ¿Dónde está Candy?

-Tuvo que viajar a Chicago hace dos días …

-¿Y mi ahijado?

-Se fue con ella … tiene que cuidar a su madre – completó guiñándole el ojo y bebiendo de su copa.

La noche pasó rápidamente mientras platicaban y recordaban los momentos divertidos de su juventud. Fue una estupenda velada la que compartieron.

-Ya es hora de irme … gracias por escucharme.

-Para eso son los amigos – le dijo estrechando su mano.

-¿Te molestaría regalarme un paquete de barajas? – preguntó casi al salir.

_-¿__Barajas?_– pensó el rubio – No, en lo absoluto …

Abandonó el lugar y se dirigió con paso lento hacia su nueva morada.

Al día siguiente se repitió la escena. Al otro día lo mismo, y así durante el resto de la semana.

-Terry – le decía Albert – tienes que comprender que estás muerto. No puedes salir así como si nada cada que te plazca.

-Es que no puedo resignarme ... a mi me gusta la vida … ¡estoy enamorado de la vida! ... del teatro y no puedo dejar todo de golpe … voy tratando, pero poco a poco.

-Sí, pero ya no deberías estar aquí. Vamos, te acompañaré al cementerio – ofreció levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la salida seguido por el actor.

Cuando llegaron, se sentaron cerca de su ataud para brindar, ya que llevaban una botella de Whisky.

Algunas horas pasaron entre anécdotas, cuando vieron frente a ellos a una joven de cabellos negros y ojos profundamente verdes.

-Buenas noches – dijo con voz seductora a ambos galanes.

-Buenas noches – contestaron mirándola.

La chica se alejó contoneando las caderas de manera provocativa y lanzándole de soslayo una mirada atrevida al aristócrata.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó Albert.

-¿Eso? … Eso es la muerta de la fila N. Llegó antier

-Me refiero a la mirada ... se nota que le gustas – completó risueño y dándole un codazo en las costillas.

-¡Qué te puedo decir! ...Todavía conservo mi encanto – respondió bromeando

Se olvidaron por un momento de la chica y siguieron con sus remembranzas.

-Sabes Terry, no me imaginaba la muerte así … no parece tan mala después de todo.

-Pues no, no lo es … de hecho mañana iniciamos un torneo de ajedrez.

-¿Un torneo?

-Sí, falleció la semana pasada un aficionado y lo enterraron con su tablero, así que estamos por arrancar.

-Suena muy interesante – repuso el magnate.

-Sí … y ya estoy empezando a montar también una obra de teatro. Tengo muchos seguidores – dijo esbozando una sonrisa de complacencia – Será la Obra de Don Juan Tenorio.

-¡Que bien! Contigo sí se cumplió al pie de la letra eso de "genio y figura".

Después de las carcajadas de rigor hubo un ligero silencio entre ambos mientras miraban fijamente hacia el horizonte. De pronto fue Albert quien retomó la plática.

-Estoy pensando que cuando muera le pediré a Candy que me entierre aquí.

-Sería estupendo – exclamó emocionado Terry – piensa en todo lo que haríamos. ... Ojalá no tardes mucho en morirte.

-¡Oye!

-Bueno … sólo un poco – se corrigió entre risas tratando de componer su comentario.

Albert se despidió con un abrazo al amanecer y se dirigió a su hogar … ese apacible hogar que lo esperaba.

**EPILOGO**

Esa fue la última noche que ví y supe de Terry … me imagino que sigue pasándosela excelente con sus compañeros. Quizá ya haya montado la obra o incluso ganado el torneo de ajedrez … son cosas que nunca sabré porque esa madrugada … morí atropellado … y mi esposa …mi querida y adorada esposa … ¡A MI ESPOSA SE LE OCURRIÓ INCINERARME!

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Ojala lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo cuando lo escribi! Fue mi primer fic dedicado al dia de muertos y bueno, le tengo mucho cari;o. Sorry por no poner acentos, pero mi compu no los tiene :(

Cualquier comentario, critica, tomatazo es bien recibido.

Un beso para todas y feliz dia de muertos!

Scarleth (fiel enamorada de Albert!)


End file.
